


Blighted Gift

by Sh1k4r1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn's Past, Cosmogony, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Healer Ardyn Izunia, Pre-Canon, Solheim (Final Fantasy XV), Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1k4r1/pseuds/Sh1k4r1
Summary: Being Chosen by the Gods brings nothing good. A short insight on Ardyn's past.Entry for FFXV Scourge Weekend Day 2: "I did it to save you".





	Blighted Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for FFXV Scourge Weekend Day 2: "I did it to save you".  
> [Tumblr Scourge Event](https://ffxv-scourge-weekend.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks to Bluebottle762 for beta reading!

_Every gift from the Gods comes with a price._

Bestowed with the power of healing, Ardyn spent his youth wandering through Eos to free his people from the deadly ailment called the Starscourge that long had tarnished the land. For years the benevolent man restlessly travelled from town to town, his gift acclaimed by the masses.

Yet his strain soon proved futile, as for each life he saved the corruption seemed to spread at a fortified pace.

All the suffering he witnessed polluted the light of Ardyn's soul, lashing his desire to continue on the path that was lain before him by the gods.

Oath forgotten in the utmost attempt to stop contagion, the healer wielded his magic towards creatures far too corrupted by the pestiferous disease to be cured: the demons. Not even the most powerful ritual could bring those beings back to their human form, so much the scourge had tainted their hearts. Yet blinded by anguish and despair Ardyn uphold his mission, absorbing the miasma into his own soul to eradicate the plague from Eos. The man was aware he would have to pay for his sin at last, but he ingenuously deemed the new born hope worth the price.

Indeed his outrageous behaviour seemed to be effective, the sky brightening once again.

Years passed and Ardyn grew in fame throughout Solheim, both for his healing powers and his talent to eradicate the evil haunting the lands at night. Nonetheless this exertion had an influence on his spirit; the darkness inside him was growing like a vicious monster, blemishing all that once was good.

The changes in Ardyn's heart didn't go unseen for long by the ones close to him, the spark in his eyes replaced by cold emptiness.

Somnus loved his brother deeply, but he couldn't ignore the way the Starscourge corrupted him. The formerly soothing voice was now bitter and full of venom, every trace of human emotion obliterated. Devoid of empathy and compassion Ardyn was unrecognisable, the man who once swore his life to save his people bygone. Somnus knew that his brother actually strived to deliver Solheim from evil, but his kindness became his own ruin. Under the weight of expectation the Chosen failed his mission, becoming the same plague he had once vowed to cure.

When Somnus was given the throne, Ardyn was before him, irises tuned gold, and black poison oozing from his orifices and smearing down his face. His eyes were full of hatred towards the treacherous Gods who placed the burden of the Saviour on his shoulders, only to forsake him; denying him access to the Astral Realm through the Crystal despite having sacrificed everything to purge the Star.

Clinging to his last remnant of sanity the Fallen bowed to his brother, accepting his disowned fate and embracing the solace of death.

"I did it to save you," is all Ardyn has to say as Somnus's sword pierced through his chest, his lips curled in a sad smile as he closed his eyes.

But only bleak solitude awaited the Accursed, eternally denied the Afterlife.


End file.
